Blackout
by Ms.MaKieKay
Summary: He had taken everything away from them. With nothing else left to loose, they're going to go back to either stop him or kill him before he destoys their future....Some Syelle
1. Prologue

Everything for them was finally lost; they had nothing left to give. Since they were young, everything was being taken from them. Finally, they were going to do something about it. They were going to go back and stop it all from happening. Stop the betrayals from happening and the end of everything. With one shot, they would hope to save everything that could have been. If not, there may not be a world for them to come back to.


	2. Chapter 1

Angel Gray had become numb of any other feeling but pain. It started almost 6 years ago, with the death of her mother. After the death of her mother, she stopped allowing anyone outside of her family call her Angel, it simply became Gray. Her dad didn't really notice and she didn't want him to, she was always his "little angel", no matter what happened. Except now, she wasn't because he's dead and her brother Noah and her were now orphans

Gray was so deep in thought about everything that had happened to them that she didn't Noah enter into her room until she felt him help her tie her bow. The bow was something she started after her mom died, an electric blue bow tied in her hair for her mother while she was grieving. Finally, after the two stood in silence she turned to stare at him.

"We need to fix this Noah, it wasn't supposed to be like this," she bluntly told him, speaking for the first time directly to him since their dad died.

"Ang," Noah started, using his nickname for her, "I miss him, just like you do."

"But Noah it wasn't an accident like he told us. Neither was mom's," she saw him cringe as she mentioned their mom, but she had to make him see. "He wanted them dead so they couldn't help stop him because we both know that they were the only two who could truly stop him if it came to it."

"Even if you are right, and I'm saying you are, how would we do it?" He questioned her, trying to keep the fact that if he could save them, he would.

"By using Hiro's power, except I've never done it before," She admitted to him quietly, lowering her voice at the second half.

Noah didn't answer for a while, thinking about it. He really wanted to save his parents, but was it truly worth risking their future. For all he knows, by changing the past, they could change the two of them ever being born

"Noah, if there is still a chance that they be alive, then does all that really matter?" Gray spoke before he even replied.

"Fine, we'll go. But we cannot tell them who we are." Noah caved, having the same desires as she did

Gray didn't replied, just smiled before grabbing Noah's hand and thinking back to when her dad said it all started; right before the eclipse that some Heroes never recovered from.

*********

Peter Petrelli looked around the room at everyone who had attended his brother's wake. Gabriel had changed since he first met him nearly 20 years ago. He had dropped the Sylar part of his name permanently after Noah was born. Ell was the only person for whatever reason that could call him Sylar. After Elle died, all three of them changed. Gray began retreating into herself and Noah did everything he could to get out of the house. Gabriel always had a way of bringing the three of them in a house together. Noah and Gray were best friends and always stood up for each other. Gray had trouble making friends and Noah would always threaten anyone who hurt her.

Gabriel and Gray had a bond that no one could understand nor break. After the death of Elle, Gray was the one who kept Gabriel from forgetting everything; she leaned on him and he leaned on her. Noah, though, was left by himself and had no one to truly grieve and vent with. While Gray was Gabriel's person, Noah was Elle's and now he had no one

"Why don you go check on Noah and Gray?" Claire told Peter, knocking him out of his thoughts. "I'm sure they want to see you, they're probably in Gray's room."

Peter just nodded, walking slowly up the stairs. When he walked past Noah's room, he stopped to stare at the pictures. His eyes lingered on one of Noah, Gray, Elle, Gabriel, and him taken right before Elle had died. Shaking his head free of the memory, he continued into Gray's room. As he opened the door, he felt time stop and looked around to see Gray and Noah quickly disappearing. Back to before everything went wrong, he figured, back to when the eclipse happened.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclamimer: All the heroes have become villains. I knew we should have offered them cookies. But seriously, the only people I own are Noah, Gray, and the future people ideas_**

Gray turned to see where she had brought Noah and herself to. It looked like New York except cleaned and more put together. Noah, still recovering from the feel of time travel, realized they were indeed no longer standing in their time New York. Instead of a few people living in the wreckage of the buildings left in the city, there were hundred in clean, undamaged buildings. Some looked familiar and others were ones neither one of them had remembered seeing. That may be because most of the city was destroyed before they moved to the city, when Gray was only 3.

"I don't think were in Kansas anymore," Gray muttered, realizing that she had successfully brought them back in time.

"I'm not sure if it's even Oz," Noah replied, starting to walk up the street, but stopped when he realized he had no idea where to go. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know, I didn't think that far ahead," she replied, shrugging her shoulders while staring down at the sidewalk. She continued when she saw he didn't have a clue of where to even begin. "How about we walk around and see if there's anyone familiar." Without waiting for a reply, she began walking up the street to find someone familiar, she hoped

********

Peter ran back down the stairs, running into Claire who was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him. "I think they went back in time," he told her, trying to figure it out himself. "I didn't think she even had that ability."

"What do you mean 'you think'?" Claire asked him confused, trying to understand what he was talking about

"It seemed as if Gray used Hiro's power to go back in time with Noah," he explained, slowing his excited voice down. "I walked in and it felt as if time had stopped. For a moment I saw the two of them standing there and the next they were gone."

"Where do you think they went?"

"My best guess, back to before the eclipse happened."

Claire shuddered at how the eclipse had almost ended her life. "Why would they go back then? They didn't know what happened then, do they?"

"Apparently, they know more than we give them credit for." He chucked at that, confusing Claire. "We thought her powers were just genetic, but I guess we were wrong."

********

Walking down the street, Gray's hope was slowing starting to fade. _If _they saw someone they knew, what were they going to say. Telling them they were from the future may not work too well in their favor. Looking up for inspiration of what to do, she stopped suddenly. Behind her, Noah didn't realize that she had stopped and ran into her. "Ang, what's wrong?" he asked, waiting for her reply. When she didn't answer, he followed her line of sight to a billboard of political. The politician who wanted to destroy Gray; Nathan Petrelli

Nathan Petrelli, the one person who almost single handedly destroyed the Gray family. He had hunted them, in revenge for the loss of his powers. Nathan couldn't stand to see his brothers as Heroes and he was no one, even though he wasn't supposed to have powers. Seeing Gray have so much power at a young age drove him mad. They moved to hide from him, but he still found them. Hunting them was his hobby, but he'd stop the hunt for times if Peter was with them. Nathan always felt as if he had to prove himself as something more than a puppet to Peter

"Let's just walk the other way," Noah told her, coming up next to her to grab her arm and lead her to the opposite direction. Instead of answering or following him, she twisted out of his grip and kept walking, her eyes straight ahead. Noah knew she was doing this to help conquer her fear of him, but how far could she push herself without breaking.

*********

Sylar was led through Pinehearst by Arthur to an unknown destination. They stopped at a metal door and they gingerly opened it up and stepped aside. Taking this as an invitation, he stepped inside the room and the door slammed shut suddenly behind him. He looked around the room to see what he was sent here to do. His eyes feel on a girl in the corner of the room and he recognized her to be Elle, _his_ Elle.

"You!" Her voice snarled at him before he was hit by her lightning. He continued to stand near her, letting her hit him repeatedly, knowing this was her way of venting anger.

"I'm not going to insult you with an apology," he told her after the lightning had finished striking him. Lowering his voice he continued, "You deserve so much better than that Elle." He took his chances and moved closer to her

"You killed my father!" She screamed when he got close to her and he backed away slight. Her voice changed directions as she continued. "How could you do that, to me!" He sobs broke off her yelling and when he went to comfort her, she zapped him again. Finally he yelled at the lightning, not being able to hold it in anymore. Speaking in a hostile voice once again, she continued. "You _murdered_ him!"

"I know."

"Murderer!" She screamed and zapped him as she continued. "I'll kill you, I _swear_ to God I'll kill you!"

"You're angry, I understand that," walking toward her once again before continuing, "You can vent all that anger at me. I can take it"

Taking his word, she zapped all of her anger at him. Watching him fall triggered something in her. She fell next to him crying. "Just kill me. Make the pain stop." The pain in her voice was hurting him, he wanted to do something. "Kill me…please." Her cries took over she looked at him, her eyes full of hope.

Seeing her pain made him realize he had to do something. "I want to take your pain away.," his voice changed softly as he continued, "but I'm not going to kill you." Her hopeful eyes changed to confused until he used his telekinesis to cut her handcuffs off. She moved her wrist around, getting the feel of free movement again, and just stared at him confused.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**_Editor:_ Ell-ley..haha, she should me the "Petrelli Family Phaeil Tree. (shh...she made me put it here!)  
_Disclaimer:_ Yes...I have control over _everything_ in Heroes and I own Matt's turtle...wait, no. That's NOT me..danng it.**

*********

Noah looked at Gray as they continued their journey through the city. As the sky's color began to fade so did Gray's energy. Noah knew that the use of her abilities had taken a toll on her body. Being a young girl with so much power in her was sapping her energy until she almost collapsed. Things like lightning, telekinesis, and healing were easy for her because they were things that she was born with, and were like second nature to her. Things like flying and time traveling were the type of powers that could easily drain her instantly, especially if she had a passenger with her. He was somewhat surprised she managed to last this long, although he thought some of the energy had come from the adrenaline she got from wanting to find and hurt Nathan Petrelli.

"Ang, we need to find somewhere for you to sleep, 'kay?" Noah told her as he started looking around for somewhere to stay. He knew when her energy was drained like this that she would follow what he said. Realizing he knew the street, he quickly turned into the alleyway and entered into the building that he always remembered being there. Gray was following him closely, understanding where he was leading them, a place that everyone in their family was familiar. As they walked in the back door, they passed all the clutter of the broken parts that were a lot less dusty then remembered.

"Come on, the stairs are just over there, and then we can sleep," Noah told her as they continued sneaking through, while she just kept walking along, nodding her head at everything he said. "I'll even be nice and let you have the bed." Walking up the stairs, he quickly eyed the Gray and Sons' sign, and smiled at the comfort the sign had always given him.

*********

As Sylar began practicing Elle's powers, it reminded him of all the powers he had shamelessly killed for. Quickly shaking away his thoughts of the past, he went back to practicing. He didn't know why, but in the back of his head he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and that he was going to be a part of it. So he practiced to face whatever the 'thing' was and fight it.

Elle watched as Sylar was practicing, almost as if there was an invisible force he was fighting for. She stared at him, wishing she could have his concentration for something that _she_ wanted, instead of what the company wanted. The only assignment the company had given her that kept her concentration for more than ten minutes had been Gabriel's. He had intrigued her; she never believed that a sweet, kind, geeky man like him could be a killer. When she saw him kill a man because of what she did, it had hurt her. She made him jealous, just so they could catch him, she made him a monster. The thought always haunted her, changed her to become less attached to anyone; except for her dad, and even that was a bad idea. She never had the ability to trust anyone, except for Gabriel. When she was met him, she instantly felt as if she could trust him; a feeling that she had never felt with anyone else before or since him.

*********

Peter was looking around the house, grabbing anything that he might need for them in the past. He grabbed their medicine, Gray's glasses, and some of Elle's and Gabriel's things that would hopefully convince Gray and Noah that he was from the future. The medicine was the only thing he truly needed to take because, he knew, without it, Gray's more powerful abilities would become harder control, but everything else he grabbed was to comfort them because he knew they'd probably need it by now.

"You're going to be okay, right?" Claire asked him trying to keep her control. "I mean, if you get hurt there it won't kill you in the present." Peter just smiled sadly, not being able to promise her anything. The most important thing for him was to keep Gray and Noah safe because, as he knew, they were the key to saving the world. Without a word, he quickly left the room, not knowing what to say to help comfort her. The only thing he could do was to bring Gray and Noah back safe, or at least help them save the future.

*********

Noah had trouble sleeping, unlike Gray did at that time; too many things were on his mind. Even if he wasn't as powerful as his sister, since he was her brother, he felt as if he had to be strong… for her. If she broke down, he was always the one who was there to comfort her, to make sure that was everything was alright. He was wondering if someone was going to come and help them or if they might get stuck here. There was no way he was going to let Gray take them back to the future; it might kill her or injure her body somehow. He'd rather be stuck in the past with her strong then in the present with her damaged because of him. Hearing a noise, he looked up to see Gray coming out of the room to see him. Knowing she had her nightmares again, he just moved over so she could lie down and went back to his thoughts.

The nightmares: they began happening after their mom died and would come at different times. There was no reason that caused them, and all of them were different yet connected. Sometimes they got so bad that no one, but their dad could calm her down and now that he was gone, Noah wasn't quite sure what he was going to be able to do for her. Peter figured the nightmares were events of the future, but no one really knew for sure, because she would never tell anyone what they were about; only sometimes muttering worlds like "make it stop" or "horrible, too horrible." Not wanting to make her anymore scared, everyone just let her go and by the next morning she had forgotten everything that had happened. Looking at her one last time, Noah pulled her a little closer to him before finally being able to fall asleep.

*********

Unknown to Noah, just outside the building, Peter had appeared. Looking around for some place familiar to Gray and Noah, he saw Gray and Sons' and quickly walked towards it. Once inside he waited downstairs until morning; he knew that they should at least be allowed to sleep for as much as they could before he made them do anything.


	5. Chapter 4

Editor: Elley, because I have to tell her everything  
Disclaimer: Yes...they have all quit NBC because Tim Kring killed off Elle...wait...nope, that's just all the fans.

* * *

Noah awoke to the feeling that someone was watching him. Looking around, he noticed Peter standing in front of the door, his back covering the dried bloody handprints of his father's that only Noah knew about. Slowly he got off the backside of the couch and motioned for Peter to go into the bedroom, so they wouldn't wake Gray. Not waiting for his reply, Noah walked into the room and, when Peter entered the room behind him, he shut the door.

"What are you doing here Peter?" Noah harshly whispered toward his uncle, not trying to wake up Gray but still sound powerful.

"I'm here to-" Peter started before realizing that he was the adult in this situation. "Why am I even answering you? I should be yelling at you." Noah just shrugged his shoulders and pointed his fingers toward the general direction on the living room and Gray, signaling it was her idea and that he was just along for the ride.

Waking up to muffled voices, Gray looked around the room, trying to see Noah and whoever else was talking. Noticing the now closed bedroom door, she walked silently toward it to find out what Noah and the mysterious person were talking about. As soon as she reached the door she heard Noah say 'Peter'; her mind instantly told her that Peter had come back to stop them. Listening to them arguing about what to do with him was making her angry. Suddenly she heard Peter get angry, nearly yelling at Noah.

"You don't think you're going to change the future? Fine I'll show you!" Gray quickly walked into the room to see that both her brother and uncle had seemed to have gone through time. "Stupid guys," she muttered before thinking of Noah and their bond and quickly following behind them.

*********

Arthur Petrelli walked toward the room he had given Elle to teach Sylar how to control her power. Opening the door, he saw the two of them spring apart before they could reach an intimate situation. Throwing his arm around an uncomfortable Elle's shoulders, Sylar spoke to his father, "Did you need me for something, because if not we need to continue practicing."

"Um…yes…" Arthur stumbled over his words for one of the few times in his life. Clearing his throat he continued, "I have an assignment for you: find and bring back Claire Bennett."

"I'll help him," Elle told the two men in the room, who both bewilderedly stared back at her. With a sly smirk she further explained, keeping her eyes even with Sylar's, "I was raised to be a company girl." With a quick smile to Sylar, she turned around to look at Arthur and wait for his reply.

"I think you two make a great pairing," Arthur replied to her, his words having a subtle double meaning. Turning around to leave the room, he caught their wide smiles in the corner of his eyes.

As soon as the door shut behind Arthur, leaving them once again to be alone, Elle looked expectantly towards Sylar. "Looks like we get to have more fun together," Sylar told her, seeing her mind working behind her eyes. Smirking, he led her out the door to start with their assignment…and hopefully the start of something else. Until something hit him in the chest, as if something had changed, but he couldn't tell what.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yes. I have used mind control so now I own Heroes and I have forced Bell and Quinto together....wait...nope...that was juust a dream...dang!**

* * *

Noah looked at where Peter had taken them, the Gray's old house in Costa Verde. It looked as how he remembered it, covered with his toys. He didn't get what Peter wanted until Peter pointed to Knox grabbing his younger-self while he screamed for his dad. He watched his dad come out of a room with a much younger Peter when he heard Gray begin to talk behind them.

"What are you two doing?" She whispered at them, not wanting to let anyone else see or hear them. Then she saw what was going on in the other room. "Why is Knox her…I thought he was dead. And that's Daphne and Claire, apparently. What's going on Peter?"

Gray watched as past versions of her father and uncle argue with the other three people in the room. Without truly meaning to, she walked into the room as Knox and Daphne were about to hit her dad again. No one seemed to notice her walk in front of them, all caught up on what they were trying to do, until Gray screamed out loud for everyone to stop. Her scream was the type that could make anyone freeze where they were, especially if they were parents. She looked around, seeing everyone stare back at her, before she turned to Knox and concentrated her eyes and mind on him. "I could _so _kill you if I really wanted to," she told him, watching as his eyes tried to find her fears and hide his. "That won't work on me, because, you see, there's no one here that I'm frightened of. Since I'm in a nice mood, I'm not going to do anything to you…physically." She watched as his eyes showed confusion and horror, a sight that seemed to entertain her. "You're going to forget that you even wanted these people," she spoke aloud to his mind, "you have _no_ abilities and you are afraid of everything." Her voice became softer, less menacing as she added one more thing. "Your name is now Cassidy. So Cassidy, now it's time for you to leave." Everyone watched as Knox, who was now apparently Cassidy, nod his head and left the house without a single word of complaint.

Gray looked toward the other side of the house, catching Noah's worried eyes, and gave him a smile to show that she was doing okay. Turning back towards the kitchen, her eyes now locked with Daphne's. She could feel Daphne's need to run away, to protect her family, but she was still going to stay. "You can leave if you want," Gray told Daphne, "I'm not going to stop you nor am I going to hurt you. I don't have a debt with you." Grays voice changed back to its commanding tone. "You're going to go home to your family and never come back to this life. Keep Molly and Daniella safe."

Moving to face Claire, Gray was confused on what to do or say to her. Daphne was easy because she had the exact same motive then as now: to protect her family. This Claire was different than the one Gray knew, she was the total opposite. When she tried to read Claire's mind, it was as if her mind repelled Gray. "Who _are_ you," Gray started, trying to agitate Claire, "because you are definitely not the real Claire Bennett." Gray realized her words had hit Claire and that she was struggling not to let it show

"You don't know me!" Claire yelled, tired of everyone thinking they know who she is. Gray just smiled, knowing _exactly_ what buttons she needed to push.

"So you _aren't_ in love with Peter Petreilli?" Gray asks, her voice showing that she already knew the answer. "Don't worry," she could see the confusion and horror that appeared in Claire's eyes, "he's not really your uncle…oh, you don't know yet," she laughed before her voice went to its commanding tone for the last time. "Go find Peter, tell him how you feel, and _never_ do anything like this again, even if it is your father who asks you to." Everyone watched as Claire left, leaving just the Gray family. Gabriel was just standing in shock until Noah handed Gabriel his younger-self. Noah walked over to Gray, watching as she slowly began tilting from side to side.

"Are you okay?" He asked, her face paling and her eyes were fighting to stay open while the room was spinning behind them. She tried to say something to him, but before she could her eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor. The cries from her uncle and brother missed her ears as everything in her mind went black.


End file.
